Japanese films released in 1968
Japanese Movie Database lists 482 films released in Japan during 1968.1968年 公開作品一覧　482作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. 479 feature films were released this year. 196 of the films released by the major five studios were in color; 211 were gendai-geki, set in the modern era, and 28 were jidai-geki, set in historical times.Svensson, Arne. Japan (Screen Series), 1971. New York: A.S. Barnes. p. 119. ISBN 0-498-07654-7. Film critic Tadao Satō names as significant releases of the year, Kōsaku Yamashita's Big Time Gambling Boss, Shōhei Imamura's The Profound Desire of the Gods, Kihara Okamoto's Human Bullet, and Shinsuke Ogawa's documentary Summer in Sanrizuka: The Front Line for the Liberation of Japan. Nagisa Ōshima's Death by Hanging, was the first film backed by the Japanese Art Theater (ATG), which became a long-running successful producer of experimental films.Satō, Tadao. Gregory Barrett (translator) (1982). Currents in Japanese Cinema; Essays by Tadao Sato. Tokyo: Kodansha International. pp. 260-261. ISBN 0-87011-815-3. January * 1968-01-03 (ハナ肇の一発大冒険) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1968-01-03 Heroes by Chance (やればやれるぜ　全員集合！！ - Yareba yareruze: Zenin shūgō!!) Daiei (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1968-01-03 (人間魚雷　あゝ回天特別攻撃隊) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1968-01-03 (喜劇　初詣列車) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa) * 1968-01-03 (ザ・スパイダースの大進撃) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1968-01-03 (花の恋人たち) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1968-01-13 (悪名十八番) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1968-01-13 (眠狂四郎女地獄) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1968-01-13 (無頼より　大幹部) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1968-01-13 (遊侠三国史　鉄火の花道) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1968-01-14 (日本暗黒史　情無用) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1968-01-14 Gambler: The Great Casino or The Big Gambling Ceremony or Big Time Gambling Boss (博奕打ち　総長賭博 - Bakuchi-uchi: Sōchō tobaku) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1968-01-14 (社長繁盛記) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1968-01-14 (春らんまん) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1968-01-15 (喜劇　夫婦善哉) Shōchiku (Michiyoshi Doi) * 1968-01-15 (爽春) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1968-01-25 (ドレイ工場) 「ドレイ工場」製作上映委員会 (Atsushi Takeda) * 1968-01-27 (秘録おんな牢) Daiei (Akira Inoue) * 1968-01-27 (関東女賭博師) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1968-01-27 (男の勝負　白虎の鉄) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1968-01-27 (忍びの卍) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1968-01-27 (ニイタカヤマノボレ　－日本帝国の崩壊－) 日本映画新社 (Hiroshi Okada / Haru Ōmine / 泉田昌慶) * 1968-01-29 (花月良宵　Ｈｏｎｇ　Ｋｏｎｇ　Ｒｈａｐｓｏｄｙ) Brothers (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1968-01-31 (眠れる美女) 近代映協 (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1968-01-31 (樹氷のよろめき) Eiga (Yoshida Yoshishige) February * 1968-02-01 The Puppy-love Singers (恋人と呼んでみたい - Koibito to yonde mitai) Victor / セントラル・アーティスツ・プロ] (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1968-02-01 (星影の波止場) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1968-02-03 Death by Hanging (絞死刑 - Kōshikei) / ATG (Nagisa Ōshima) * 1968-02-09 (博徒解散式) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1968-02-09 (陸軍諜報３３) Tōei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1968-02-10 (あるセックス・ドクターの記録) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1968-02-10 (戦後残酷物語) Pro (Tetsuji Takechi * 1968-02-13 (藤猛物語　ヤマト魂) 創映プロ (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1968-02-13 (男の掟) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1968-02-14 (温泉ゲリラ　大笑撃) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1968-02-14 (惚れた強み) Shōchiku (Junzō Mizukawa) * 1968-02-14 (喜劇　駅前開運) Eiga (Shirō Toyoda) * 1968-02-14 (女と味噌汁) Eiga (Heinosuke Gosho) * 1968-02-17 (黒部の太陽) / Ishihara Pro (Kei Kumai) * 1968-02-22 (尼寺(秘)物語) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1968-02-22 Chronicle of Japanese Outlaws: Broken Sentence (日本侠客伝　絶縁状 - Nihon Kyōkakuden: Zetsuen-jō) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1968-02-24 (藪の中の黒猫) / 日本映画新社 (Kaneto Shindō) * 1968-02-24 (女賭博師乗り込む) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1968-02-24 (大悪党) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1968-02-24 (続社長繁盛記) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1968-02 (女体の渇き) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1968-02 (日本(秘)風俗史　乳房) 青年芸術映画協会 (Takae Shindō) * 1968-02 (性の配当) Cinema (Kaoru Umezawa) March * 1968-03-01 (男の挑戦) Shōchiku (Michiyoshi Doi) * 1968-03-01 (嵐に立つ) Shōchiku (Kazuo Hase) * 1968-03-05 The Fast Liver (極道 - Gokudō) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1968-03-05 (喜劇　競馬必勝法　大穴勝負) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa) * 1968-03-09 (陸軍中野学校　開戦前夜) Daiei (Akira Inoue) * 1968-03-09 (ジェットＦ１０４脱出せよ) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1968-03-16 (ケメ子の唄) Shōchiku (Kōgi Tanaka) * 1968-03-16 (ミニミニ突撃隊) / Nishino Ballet Troupe (Meijirō Umetsu) * 1968-03-16 (１００発１００中　黄金の眼) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1968-03-16 (カモとねぎ) Tōhō (Senkichi Taniguchi) * 1968-03-19 (アンデルセン物語) Animation (Kimio Yabuki) * 1968-03-19 (怪獣王子) / 日本特撮 (Keinosuke Tsuchiya) * 1968-03-20 Yokai Monsters 2: 100 Monsters (妖怪百物語 - Yokai Hyaku Monogatari) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1968-03-20 (ガメラ対宇宙怪獣バイラス) Daiei (Noriaki Yuasa) * 1968-03-22 (さらばモスクワ愚連隊) Tōhō (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1968-03-27 (めぐりあい) Tōhō (Hideo Onchi) * 1968-03-30 (進め！ジャガーズ　敵前上陸) Shōchiku (Yōichi Maeda) * 1968-03-30 (帰って来たヨッパライ) (Nagisa Ōshima) * [1968-03-30 Gambler: The Raid (博奕打ち　殴り込み - Bakuchi-uchi: Nagurikomi) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1968-03-30 (続決着) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1968-03-30 (残雪) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1968-03-30 (青春の風) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1968-03 (色道仁義) Productions (Hideki Miki) * 1968-03 Naked Pursuit or Excitement (昂奮 - Kōfun) Eiga (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1968-03 Blue Film: Estimation (蒼いフィルム　品さだめ - Aoi firumu shinasadame) Productions (Kan Mukai) * 1968-03 (腹貸し女) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1968-03 (強烈な情事) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) April * 1968-04-06 (とむらい師たち) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1968-04-06 (喜劇　泥棒学校) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1968-04-10 (ドリフターズですよ！　盗って盗って盗りまくれ) Eiga / [Watanabe Pro　(Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1968-04-10 (ザ・タイガース　世界はボクらを待っている) / Watanabe Pro(Yoshinori Wada) * 1968-04-11 (夜の手配師) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1968-04-13 (いれずみ無残) Shōchiku (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1968-04-13 I, the Executioner (みな殺しの霊歌 - Minagoroshi no reika) Shōchiku (Tai Katō) * 1968-04-13 A Thirsty Life or Front Row, Front Row Life or Fan Life or Life of a Striptease Love(かぶりつき人生 - Kaburitsuki jinsei) Nikkatsu (Tatsumi Kumashiro * 1968-04-13 (ネオン太平記) Nikkatsu (Tadahiko Isomi * 1968-04-19 (獄中の顔役) Tōei (降旗康男) * 1968-04-19 (代貸) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1968-04-20 (ひとり狼) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1968-04-20 (怪談雪女郎) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1968-04-20 (ぼん太の結婚屋　いろいろあらアな田舎ッぺ) Nikkatsu (Kōji Chino) * 1968-04-20 (残侠無情) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1968-04-27 (夜明けの二人) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1968-04-27 (思い出の指輪) / Hori Pro (Kōichi Saitō) * 1968-04-27 (クレージーメキシコ大作戦) / Watanabe Pro (Takashi Tsuboshima) * 1968-04-27 (サラブレッド) * [1968-04-28 Diamonds of the Andes (赤道を駈ける男 - Sekidō o kakeru otoko) アロー・エンタープライズ (Buichi Saitō) * 1968-04-28 (大幹部　無頼) Nikkatsu (Keiichi Ozawa) * 1968-04 Top Secrets of Women Torture or Absolutely Secret: Girl Torture or Top Secret of Torturing Women (極秘　女拷問 - Gokuhi: onna gōmon) 東京興映 (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1968-04 (女の手さばき) 光映画 (Shin Murakami) * 1968-04 (急所攻め) Pro (Kan Mukai) * 1968-04 (立体透視映画　異常性犯罪史) Nihon Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1968-04 (女の秘絵図) 青年群像 (早坂絋清) * 1968-04 (お産と梅毒) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1968-04 (情事残酷史) 朝倉プロ (Osamu Yamashita) * 1968-04 (夫婦交換) Cinema (Kaoru Umezawa) May * 1968-05-01 (眠狂四郎人肌蜘蛛) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1968-05-01 (女賭博師鉄火場破り) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1968-05-01 (前科者) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1968-05-01 (徳川女系図) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1968-05-08 (風来忍法帖　八方破れ) 宝塚映画 (Tetsuhiro Kawasaki) * 1968-05-14 (密告) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa) * 1968-05-15 (悪党社員遊侠伝) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1968-05-15 (喜劇爬虫類) Shōchiku (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1968-05-18 (講道館破門状) Daiei (Akira Inoue) * 1968-05-18 (鉄砲伝来記) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1968-05-18 (ザ・スパイダースの大騒動) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1968-05-18 (娘の季節) Nikkatsu (Hiromi Higuchi) * 1968-05-21 (産業スパイ) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1968-05-21 (馬賊やくざ) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1968-05-25 (初恋　地獄篇) 羽仁プロ / ATG] (Susumu Hani) * 1968-05-25 (喜劇　駅前火山) Eiga (Tetsuo Yamada) * 1968-05-25 (河内フーテン族) / 宝塚映画 (Yasuki Chiba) * 1968-05-28 The Dismembered Ghost or A Ghost Story-- Barabara Phantom (怪談バラバラ幽霊 - Kaidan barabara yūrei) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1968-05-29 (わが命の唄　艶歌) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1968-05-29 (明治血風録　鷹と狼) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1968-05-31 (怪談残酷物語) Shōchiku (Kazuo Hase) * 1968-05-31 (新・いれずみ無残) Shōchiku (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1968-05 (学生娼婦) Unimonde (Shōji Shinagawa) * 1968-05 (婚前交情記) 東京興映 (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1968-05 (女の色欲) Productions (Hideki Miki) * 1968-05 (女体開花) World (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1968-05 (肉体の契約書) [Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1968-05 (性の階段) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1968-05 (毛の生えた拳銃) Productions (Atsushi Yamatoya * 1968-05 (陰乱) Pro (Kan Mukai) * 1968-05 (歪んだセックス) 朝倉プロ (Osamu Yamashita) * 1968-05 (お愉しみ) 日芸プロ (Osamu Takagi) * 1968-05 (猟奇　色情夜話) Cinema (Kaoru Umezawa) June * 1968-06-01 (燃えつきた地図) Pro (Hiroshi Teshigahara) * 1968-06-01 (これがベトナム戦争だ！) Tōei (Shinkichi Noda) * 1968-06-01 The Young Eagles of the Kamikaze (あゝ予科練 - Aa yokaren) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1968-06-01 (セックス・チェック　第二の性) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1968-06-08 (日本の青春) Eiga (Masaki Kobayashi) * 1968-06-08 (首) Tōhō (Shirō Moritani) * 1968-06-15 (こわしや甚六) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1968-06-15 (吹けば飛ぶよな男だが) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1968-06-15 (牡丹燈籠) Daiei (Nobuo Aoyagi / Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1968-06-15 (怪談おとし穴) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1968-06-15 (プロレス・Ｗ・リーグ　血ぬれた王者) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1968-06-15 The Drifting Avenger (荒野の渡世人 - Kōya no toseinin) Tōei (Jun'ya Satō) * 1968-06-15 (北海道物語) 読売映画 杉原文治 * 1968-06-22 (サラリーマン悪党術) Tōhō (Eizō Sugawa) * 1968-06-22 (斬る) Tōhō (Kihara Okamoto) * 1968-06-22 (西ヨーロッパの守り) 日本シネセル (旦生正 / Kiyotaka Ugawa) * 1968-06-22 (昭和のいのち) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1968-06-28 Hot Springs Geisha or Onsen Geisha (温泉あんま芸者 - Onsen anma geisha) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1968-06-28 (帰ってきた極道) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1968-06-29 (愛の三分間指圧) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1968-06-29 (不信のとき) Daiei (Tadashi Imai) * 1968-06-30 (わが闘争) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1968-06-30 (強虫女と弱虫男) Shōchiku (Kaneto Shindō) * 1968-06 (痴漢の季節) 寺坂プロ (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1968-06 (裸女地獄) 東京興映 (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1968-06 (花と蛇より　肉の飼育) Productions (Jirō Matsubara; Shintarō Kishi) * 1968-06 White Pleasure (白い快感 - Shiroi kaikan) World (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1968-06 (肉体の欲求) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1968-06 (刑法１７７条　婦女脅迫暴行罪) Pro (Masanao Sakao) * 1968-06 (寝わざ師) Pro (Masanao Sakao) * 1968-06 (エロチック風土記　替え床) Nihon Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1968-06 (女子学生　極秘日記) 青年芸術映画協会 (Takae Shindō) * 1968-06 Lusty Woman's Mistakes or Fault of a Lustful Woman or Girl and the Gangster (情欲の女　あやまち - Jōyoku onna no ayamachi) 青年芸術映画協会 (Takae Shindō) * 1968-06 (純処女しらべ) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1968-06 (色気ざかり) Pro (Kensuke Sawa) * 1968-06 (性獄) 東京芸術芸術協会 (Jirō Matsubara) * 1968-06 (熱い犯行) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) July * 1968-07-10 (女浮世風呂) Pro (Motomu Ida) * 1968-07-10 (艶説　明治邪教伝) テアトルプロ (Michiyoshi Doi) * 1968-07-12 The Cursed Pond or The Ghost-Cat Cursed Pond (怪猫呪いの沼 - Kaibyō: Noroi no numa) Tōei (Yoshihiro Ishikawa) * 1968-07-12 Snake Woman's Curse or Fear of the Snake Woman or Ghost Story of the Snake Woman(怪談　蛇女 - Kaidan: Hebi-onna) Tōei (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1968-07-13 (続やくざ坊主) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1968-07-13 (秘録おんな蔵) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1968-07-13 (リオの若大将) Tōhō (Katsuki Iwauchi) * 1968-07-13 (年ごろ) Tōhō (Masanobu Deme) * 1968-07-20 (天使の誘惑) Shōchiku (Kōgi Tanaka) * 1968-07-20 (虹の中のレモン) Shōchiku (Kōichi Saitō) * 1968-07-21 (ウルトラセブン) Pro / TBS (Hajime Tsuburaya) * 1968-07-21 (太陽の王子　ホルスの大冒険) Animation (Isao Takahata) * 1968-07-21 (ゲゲゲの鬼太郎) Animation (Hiroshi Shidara) * 1968-07-21 (魔法使いサリー) Animation (Hiroshi Shidara) * 1968-07-27 (ある女子高校医の記録　妊娠) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1968-07-27 (女賭博師尼寺開帳) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1968-07 (変態処女) 東京興映 (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1968-07 (暴行犯) 東京興映 (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1968-07 (口説　あの手この手) Film (Shōji Shinagawa) * 1968-07 (真昼の抱擁) 光映画 (Hitoshi Kataoka) * 1968-07 (暴行少女日記　♀（メス）) (Kan Mukai) * [1968-07 (性の異色体験) Shintōhō　橘明 * 1968-07 (０の陰獣　日本性犯罪史) 青年群像 (早坂絋) * 1968-07 The Quicksand of the Female Body or Female Body Quicksand (女体の泥沼 - Jotai no doronuma) Eiga　(Katsuhito Mukoyama) * 1968-07 (ある妊婦) 朝倉プロ (Osamu Yamashita) * 1968-07 (いろごと　秘中の秘) Geijutsu (Takae Shindō) August * 1968-08-01 (海ひこ山ひこ) 学研映画局 (Kazuhiko Watanabe) * 1968-08-01 Histories of the Chivalrous (侠客列伝 - Kyōkaku retsuden) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1968-08-01 (盛り場ブルース) Tōei (Michio Konishi) * 1968-08-01 Destroy All Monsters (怪獣総進撃 - Kaijū sōshingeki) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1968-08-01 (無頼非情) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1968-08-01 (嵐の果し状) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1968-08-03 (日本ゲリラ時代) Shōchiku (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1968-08-03 (昭和元禄ハレンチ節) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura / Toshirō Hasebe) * 1968-08-10 Zatoichi 18: Zatoichi and the Fugitives (座頭市果し状 - Zatoichi hatashi-jo) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1968-08-10 (闇を裂く一発) Daiei (Tetsutarō Murano) * 1968-08-14 (吸血鬼ゴケミドロ) Shōchiku (Hajime Satō) * 1968-08-14 (黒蜥蝪) Shōchiku (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1968-08-14 (ある色魔の告白　色欲の果て) Pro (Mio Ezaki) * 1968-08-14 (極悪坊主) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1968-08-14 (裏切りの暗黒街) Tōei (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1968-08-14 (連合艦隊指令長官　山本五十六) Tōhō (Seiji Maruyama) * 1968-08-14 (空想天国) / Watanabe Pro　(Ken Matsumori) * 1968-08-14 (鮮血の賭場) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1968-08-24 (関東女やくざ) Daiei (Akira Inoue) * 1968-08-24 (二匹の用心棒) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1968-08-27 Brothers' Code: The Back Relation (兄弟仁義　逆縁の盃 - Kyōdai jingi: Gyakuen no sakazuki) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1968-08-27 ((秘)トルコ風呂) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1968-08-28 (ザ・スパイダースのバリ島珍道中) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1968-08-28 (だれの椅子？) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1968-08 (好色魔) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1968-08 (女と男の味くらべ) Film (Takeo Takagi) * 1968-08 Shameless Sex (新宿フーテン族　性のハレンチ - Sei no harenchi) Pro / Ōkura Eiga (Leo Nishimura) * 1968-08 (引裂かれた処女) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1968-08 (性地帯　セックスゾーン) Productions (Masao Adachi) * 1968-08 (人生四十八手　裏表) Pro (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1968-08 (未亡人責め) Pro (Osamu Yamashita) * 1968-08 (凄絶　四所斬り) Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1968-08 (女子学生　性の迷路) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1968-08 (崩れた官能) Geijutsu (安芸敬三) * 1968-08 (色道一代　女の壺ぶり) Cinema (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1968-08 (ひもつき処女) Eiga (Masanao Sakao) * 1968-08 (女のうれし泣き) Eiga (Ario Takeda) September * 1968-09-03 The Fake Game (いかさま博奕 - Ikasama bakuchi) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1968-09-04 (釧路の夜) (Umetsugu Inoue) * [1968-09-04 (新宿育ち) Shōchiku (Kazuo Hase) * 1968-09-06 (喜劇　競馬必勝法　一発勝負) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa) * 1968-09-07 (フリーセックス　十代の青い性) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1968-09-07 (北穂高絶唱) Eiga (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1968-09-07 (兄貴の恋人) Tōhō (Shirō Moritani) * 1968-09-07 (浮世絵残酷物語) Pro (Tetsuji Takechi * 1968-09-10 (ある少女の告白　禁断の果実) Nikkatsu (Noboru Kaji) * 1968-09-14 (緋牡丹博徒) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1968-09-15 (小さなスナック) Shōchiku (Kōichi Saitō) * 1968-09-15 (初恋宣言) Ballet Troupe (Meijirō Umetsu) * 1968-09-17 (復讐の歌が聞える) 俳優座 (貞永高久 / Shigeyuki Yamane) * 1968-09-18 The Bad Soldier or A Profligate Soldier (兵隊極道 - Heitai gokudō) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1968-09-21 (高校生芸者) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1968-09-21 (女賭博師絶縁状) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1968-09-21 (第５０回全国高校野球選手権大会　青春) Shimbun / Asahi TV News (Kon Ichikawa) * 1968-09-21 (ドリフターズですよ！　冒険冒険また冒険) / Watanabe Pro(Yoshinori Wada) * 1968-09-21 (あゝひめゆりの塔) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1968-09-21 (孤島の太陽) Nikkatsu (Kenji Yoshida) * 1968-09-27 The Notorious Concubines or The Concubines or The Golden Lotus (金瓶梅 - Kinpeibei) Film / Shōchiku (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1968-09-28 (徳川女刑罰史) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1968-09 (色くるい) Sawa) * [1968-09 Love Hotel or A Rendezvous Hotel (アベック旅館 - Avec ryokan) or (実話レポート　アベック旅情 - Jitsuwa repōto: Avec ryojō) 東京興映 (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1968-09 A Cruel Story of Sex Film Actors or Cruel Story of a Sex Film Actress (セックス女優残酷史 - Sex joyū zankokushi) / Million Films (Kan Mukai) * 1968-09 (色情診断) 光映画 (Hitoshi Kataoka) * 1968-09 (女責め　たらい廻し) Pro (Osamu Yamashita) * 1968-09 (寝みだれ妻) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1968-09 (透明人間　エロ博士) Nihon Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1968-09 (舌なめずり) 青年群像 (早坂絋) * 1968-09 (赤い快楽) (Moto Sasaki) * [1968-09 (不倫のたのしみ) (Moto Sasaki) * [1968-09 (情痴のしげみ) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1968-09 (変態妻) Eiga　(都築葉之助) * 1968-09 (ヒモと鎖) 大東放映 (Kiyoshi Funada) * 1968-09 (日本性風俗史　無理心中) 朝倉プロ (Kan Mukai) * 1968-09 (性の裏表) 日芸プロ (Yūsuke Uchida) October * 1968-10-01 (不良番長) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1968-10-05 (東シナ海) Pro (Tadahiko Isomi) * 1968-10-05 (まっぴら社員遊侠伝) Shōchiku (Toshirō Hasebe) * 1968-10-05 (尼くずれ) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1968-10-05 (兵隊やくざ　強奪) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1968-10-05 (若者よ挑戦せよ) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1968-10-05 (縄張はもらった) Nikkatsu (Yasuharu Hasebe * 1968-10-12 Summer in Sanrizuka: The Front Line for the Liberation of Japan or Summer in Narita (日本解放戦線　三里塚の夏 - Nihon kaihō sensen: Sanrizuka no natsu) Pro (Shinsuke Ogawa) * 1968-10-12 (女めくら　花と牙) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1968-10-12 Female Demon Ohyaku (妖艶毒婦伝　般若のお百 - Yoen dokufuden hannya no ohyaku) Tōei (Yoshihiro Ishikawa) * 1968-10-12 (ごろつき) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1968-10-12 (街に泉があった) Tōhō (Masao Asano) * 1968-10-19 Ukiyoe Artist or Tokyo Bathhouse or House Of Strange Loves or Sadistic Violence To 10 Virgins (秘帳　女浮世草紙 - Onna ukiyozōshi) Pro / Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1968-10-19 (三匹の悪党) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1968-10-19 (九尾の狐と飛丸) 日本動画 (Shin'ichi Yagi) * 1968-10-19 (日本人ここに在り) / 毎日映画　Toshio Shimauchi / Susumu Shimizu) * 1968-10-22 Human Bullet (肉弾 - Nikudan) / ATG (Kihara Okamoto) * 1968-10-23 (砂の香り) Tōhō (Katsuki Iwauchi) * 1968-10-23 (昭和元禄　ＴＯＫＹＯ１９６Ｘ年) Eiga (Hideo Onchi) * 1968-10-25 (人生劇場　飛車角と吉良常) Tōei (Tomu Uchida) * 1968-10-25 (夜の歌謡シリーズ　命かれても) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1968-10-26 Blackmail Is My Life (恐喝こそわが人生 - Kyokatsu koso Waga Jinsei) Shōchiku (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1968-10-26 (白昼堂々) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1968-10-30 (ある女子高校医の記録　初体験) Daiei (帯盛廸彦) * 1968-10-30 (積木の箱) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1968-10 Sex Drive (セックスドライブ) Unimonde / Million Films (Shōji Shinagawa) * 1968-10 Mystery of Sex (セックスの神秘 - Sex no shinpi) Eiga (Osamu Yamashita) * 1968-10 (初夜が憎い) Eiga　(Takashi Chiba) * 1968-10 Modern Female Ninja: Flesh Hell (現代くノ一肉地獄 - Gendai kunoichi niku jigoku) (Kan Mukai) * [1968-10 (お座敷四十八態) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1968-10 (続・肉体女優日記) (Moto Sasaki) * [1968-10 (処女解禁) Eiga　(都築葉之助) * 1968-10 (生理と妊娠) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1968-10 (創世紀) Pro 池内辰夫 * 1968-10 (穴地獄) Nichiei (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1968-10 (女のたこ部屋) Eiga (Ario Takeda) * 1968-10 (夜の寄生虫) Eiga (Kensuke Sawa) November * 1968-11-01 (狂戀詩　Ｓｕｍｍｅｒ　Ｈｅａｔ) Brothers 湯樹希 * 1968-11-02 (横紙破りの前科者) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1968-11-02 (コント５５号　世紀の大弱点) Tōhō (Yoshinori Wada) * 1968-11-02 (日本一の裏切り男) / Watanabe Pro　(Eizō Sugawa) * 1968-11-02 (ＢＧ・ある１９才の日記　あげてよかった！) Nikkatsu (丹野雄二 * 1968-11-02 (無頼　人斬り五郎) Nikkatsu (Keiichi Ozawa) * 1968-11-09 (吸血髑髏船) Shōchiku (Kōki Matsuno) * 1968-11-09 Genocide or War of the Insects (昆虫大戦争 - Konchū daisensō) Shōchiku (Kazui Nihonmatsu) * 1968-11-09 (喜劇"夫"売ります！！) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa) * 1968-11-16 (続・秘録おんな牢) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1968-11-16 (女賭博師奥ノ院開帳) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1968-11-16 The Vanity of the Shogun's Mistresses (大奥絵巻 - Ō-oku emaki) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1968-11-22 (魔性の女) アカデミー・プロ 柳瀬観 * 1968-11-22 The Profound Desire of the Gods or Kuragejima-Legends from a Southern Island (神々の深き欲望 - Kami-gami no fukaki yokubō) Pro (Shōhei Imamura) * 1968-11-22 Red Peony Gambler: Gambler's Obligation (緋牡丹博徒　一宿一飯 - Hibotan bakuto: Isshuku ippan) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1968-11-23 (野獣暁に死す Oggi a Me, Domani a Te!) * [1968-11-23 (狙撃) Tōhō (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1968-11-23 (祇園祭) * [1968-11-24 (スクラップ集団) Shōchiku (Tomotaka Tasaka) * 1968-11-24 (極道社員遊侠伝) Shōchiku (Toshirō Hasebe) * 1968-11-30 (続セックス・ドクターの記録) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1968-11-30 (濡れた二人) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1968-11-30 (極悪坊主　人斬り数え唄) Tōei (原田隆司 * 1968-11 Orgy of Flesh or Bewitching of the Flesh (肉の競艶 - Niku no kyōen) Productions / Million Films (Jirō Matsubara) * 1968-11 (性の暴力) World (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1968-11 (セックス人間) Kokuei (Kōji Seki) * 1968-11 (肉責め) Pro (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1968-11 (色獄道) Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1968-11 (穴をねらえ！) 青年芸術映画協会 (Takae Shindō) * 1968-11 (飢えた獣欲) 前衛企画 (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1968-11 (トルコ風呂　夜ごとの情熱) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1968-11 (好色マンション(秘)室) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1968-11 (乳房の密猟) Pro (Kensuke Sawa) * 1968-11 (女医残酷日記) Eiga - 中央映画 / 六邦映画 (Kan Mukai) * [1968-11 (不貞妻) 朝倉プロ (Kan Mukai) * 1968-11 Entanglement of Lust or Bondage of Lust (女色のもつれ - Joshoku no motsure) 東京芸術映画協会 (Masanao Sakao) * 1968-11 (異常暴行魔) Cinema (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1968-11 (失神のテクニック　ハレンチレポート) Cinema　三魔瑛介 * 1968-11 (日本性犯罪史　白昼の暴行鬼) Eiga (Masanao Sakao) December * 1968-12-07 (夜の歌謡シリーズ　伊勢佐木町ブルース) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1968-12-07 (お熱い休暇) Eiga (平山晃生 * 1968-12-07 (にっぽん親不孝時代) Eiga (山本邦彦 * 1968-12-14 (新宿の肌) Saimura) * [1968-12-14 Yokai Monsters: Spook Warfare (妖怪大戦争 - Yokai Daisenso) Daiei (Yoshiyuki Kuroda) * 1968-12-14 (蛇娘と白髪魔) Daiei (Noriaki Yuasa) * 1968-12-14 (霧にむせぶ夜) (Meijirō Umetsu) * [1968-12-14 (ある少女の告白　純潔) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1968-12-14 (燃える大陸) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1968-12-19 The Green Slime (ガンマ３号　宇宙大作戦 - Gamma dai san gō: Uchū dai sakusen) / ラムフィルム　(Kinji Fukasaku) * [1968-12-19 (河童の三平　妖怪作戦) Television 北村秀敏 * 1968-12-19 (ザ・タイガース　華やかなる招待) Eiga / [Watanabe Pro　山本邦彦 * 1968-12-19 (燃えろ！青春) Tōhō (Takeshi Matsumori) * 1968-12-20 (諜海花　 Ｔｈｅ　Ｂｒａｉｎ-Ｓｔｅａｌｅｒｓ) Brothers (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1968-12-21 (太平洋の地獄 Hell in the Pacific) * [1968-12-28 (コント５５号と水前寺清子の神様の恋人) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1968-12-28 (喜劇　大安旅行) Shōchiku (Masaharu Segawa) * 1968-12-28 Zatoichi 19: Samaritan Zatoichi or Zatoichi and the Drum or Zatoichi Fighting Drums (座頭市喧嘩太鼓 - Zatōichi kenka-daiko) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1968-12-28 (女賭博師みだれ壺) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1968-12-28 (博徒列伝) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1968-12-28 New Abashiri Prison Story or The Man from Abashiri Strikes Again (新網走番外地 - Shin Abashiri Bangaichi) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1968-12-28 (忘れるものか) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1968-12-28 (無頼　黒匕首) Nikkatsu (Keiichi Ozawa) * 1968-12-29 (人のくらし百万年　マニ・マニ・マーチ) 東映商事 (Taiji Yabushita) * 1968-12-31 (さらば夏の光) Eiga (Yoshida Yoshishige) * 1968-12 (続・女郎妻) * [1968-12 (孤島のうめき) 大東放映 (Kōji Seki) * 1968-12 (裸色殺法　ぬき身) 東京興映 (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1968-12 (亀裂) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1968-12 (甘い初夜) World (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1968-12 (裏切の色事) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1968-12 The Virgin's Weak Point or Virgin's Weaknesses (処女の弱点 - Shojo no jakuten) 光映画 (Hitoshi Kataoka) * 1968-12 Obscene Wife (みだら妻　外道情炎 - Midarazuma) Pro / Million Films (Kan Mukai) * 1968-12 (性の悪態) * [1968-12 (血の暴行) Pro (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1968-12 (穴じかけ) Pro (Moto Sasaki) * 1968-12 (妊婦分娩中絶) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1968-12 (肉のほころび) 青年群像 (Jirō Komoro) * 1968-12 In Labour (分娩　異色性風俗史 - Bunben: Ishoku-sei fūzoku-shi) Geijutsu / Kantō Movie (Takae Shindō) * 1968-12 (多角関係) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1968-12 (欲情のうずまき) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1968-12 (告白) 大東放映 大沼寛 * 1968-12 (続・肉) 朝倉プロ (Kan Mukai) * 1968-12 (女子学生残酷白書　真赤なうぶげ) 東京芸術協会 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1968-12 (残忍(秘)女責め) Cinema (Kaoru Umezawa) Month Unknown * 1968 (牝蛇) (Ario Takeda) * [1968 (告白　現代（秘）女残酷史) アサヒナ放映 大沼寛 * 1968 (朝まで抱いて) Pro (Moto Sasaki) * 1968 (夜の歓楽街　あな探し) Pro (Kan Mukai) * 1968 (男と女の肉時計) Pro (Kan Mukai) * 1968 (新人四十八手　裏表) Pro (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1968 (夜の本番　未亡人ご指名) Pro (Kan Mukai) * 1968 (悪女乱行) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1968 (処女強奪) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1968 (処女暴落) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1968 (京) Ichikawa) * [1968 Abnormal Sex Crimes (恐怖のサディスト　異常性犯罪 - Kyōfu no Sadist: Ijō sei hanzai) Kokuei (Kōji Seki - as Takashi Seki) * 1968 (狂った夫婦生活) Kokuei　北見一郎 * 1968 (胎児の子守唄) Kokuei (Osamu Yamashita) * 1968 (東西情婦くらべ) Front (Norio Nakagawa) * 1968 (柔肌の手なぐさみ) Front (Jirō Matsubara * 1968 (春満乾坤 Ｄｏｕｂｌｅ　Ｔｒｏｕｂｌｅ) Brothers 薛羣 * 1968 (狂い花) 新星プロ (風魔三郎) * 1968 (殺しのセックス) Kurahashi) * [1968 (覗く　透明のテクニック) 新日本映画 (Kōji Seki - as Takashi Seki) * 1968 (色狼) (Moto Sasaki) * [1968 (妖婦の生態) (Seiichi Fukuda) * [1968 (甘い色魔) 大東放映 山内久 * 1968 (女が乱れるとき) 大東放映 (Moto Sasaki) * 1968 (色欲地獄) 大東放映 石垣伝 * 1968 (女獣) 大東放映 石垣伝 * 1968 (乳房の絶叫) (Hideki Miki) * [1968 (女の奥底) (Masanao Sakao) * [1968 (続・不良女学生) (Ario Takeda) * [1968 (回春部屋＋) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1968 (女郎刑罰史) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1968 (現代悪女伝　牝のかまきり) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe * 1968 (血と肉の鍵) 田園プロ (Ichirō Tsuneda) * 1968 (肉欲の地獄) 田園プロ (Ichirō Tsuneda) * 1968 (夜を待つ乳房) 田園プロ (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1968 (色板道) 東京興映 (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1968 (現代夫婦読本) 東京興映 (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1968 (処女の生理) 東京興映 (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1968 (肉泥棒) 東京興映 (Masanao Sakao) * 1968 (真昼の強姦) 東京興映 (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1968 (凄艶　四所斬り) 東京興映 (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1968 (情怨の穴場) 東京芸術映画協会 (Jirō Matsubara) * 1968 (絶唱) 東京芸術映画協会 (安芸敬三) * 1968 (すすり泣き　非行性犯罪) (Seiichi Fukuda) * [1968 (女の順番　いろごのみ) Pro (Norio Nakagawa) * 1968 (濡れ濡れ) Pro (Norio Nakagawa) * 1968 (肉風呂) Umezawa - as 東元薫) * [1968 (にっぽん零年) Nikkatsu (河辺和夫 / 藤田繁矢 * 1968 (悪徳女高医) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) * 1968 (刑法２０８条　異常暴行罪) Cinema (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1968 (お妾女高生) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) * 1968 (好色ガードマン) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) * 1968 (肉体の餌) Cinema (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1968 (０号夫人の告白より　好色秘話 - Kōshoku hiwa) 光映画 * 1968 (獣欲の女) 光映画 (Jirō Matsubara) * 1968 (女学生の寝室) 光映画 (Ario Takeda) * 1968 (恐るべき密戯) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1968 (狂った牝猫) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1968 (灼熱の暴行) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1968 (送り狼) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1968 (或る色魔) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1968 (猟色の罠) Taka 木俣堯喬 * 1968 (鞭と陰獣) Productions / Million Films (Jirō Matsubara) * 1968 (続・花と蛇　赤い拷問) Productions (Jirō Matsubara) * 1968 (好色番外地　色道仁義) Productions (Hideki Miki) * 1968 (肉体手形) Productions (Shintarō Kishi) * 1968 (肉魔) Productions (Hideki Miki) * 1968 (妖しい性の女) Film (Takeo Takagi) * 1968 (うぶ殺し) Film (Shōji Shinagawa) * 1968 (女子学生　処女遊び) Film (Shōji Shinagawa) * 1968 (半処女学生) Film (Takeo Takagi) * 1968 (変質者) Film (Ario Takeda) * 1968 (とこ惚れ) Eiga (Masanao Sakao) * 1968 (不見転処女) Eiga (Masanao Sakao) * 1968 (もち肌くずれ) Eiga (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1968 (濡れた人妻) Eiga (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1968 (激しい愛撫) Eiga (Osamu Yamashita) * 1968 (婦女惨殺！！) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1968 (女の痙攣) Pro (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1968 (歓びのセックス) Eiga (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1968 (異常体験) Eiga (Toshio Okuwaki) * 1968 (犯す) Productions (Atsushi Yamatoya * 1968 (真実の処女) Productions (Osamu Yamashita) * 1968 (情欲の陥し穴) (Hitoshi Kataoka) * [1968 (ユートピアベィビィ) Kokuei　小山甫 * 1968 (セックス) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1968 (ＣＯＮＦＥＳＳＩＯＮ　遙かなる憧れギロチン恋の旅) (Nobuhiko Ōbayashi) See also * Category:Released in 1968 Sources * Cowie, Peter (editor) (1977). World Filmography 1968. London: Tantivy Press. p. ###. ISBN 0-904208-36-2. * 1968年 公開作品一覧　482作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. Notes Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1968